


Jake always knows best

by FaxModem1



Category: 11/22/63(TV series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, During the Time Skip, First Time, Hero Worship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaxModem1/pseuds/FaxModem1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill knew Jake was smart, smarter than him. He was the older brother he never had. But he wishes that he was more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake always knows best

Jake was smart. Bill knew that. Even if he wasn't a time traveler, Jake would always be more knowledgeable than Bill, and Bill knew that. Jake would tell stories about the future, how things have changed, what Kennedy would accomplish, and Bill would then hear about it on the radio. But he would also talk about these wonderful books, and Bill would get to hear stories he'd never heard before. Jake really was the older brother he never had. He remembers their first night together.

Bill had asked if Jake could save his sister, and the older man had looked truly sorry that he could only go back to 1960. Bill accepted it, there were things that weren't possible, even for a genius time traveler. Jake had also nearly choked him that night. But that wasn't Jake, that was his mind dealing with Frank Dunning. That's when it started. The dreams continued, but when Bill crawled into bed with him, and stroked Jake's face, he became calmer, and more relaxed. That's when he realized he was getting attracted to him. It's why he didn't leave Jake in Dallas. He had to be part of this, see if he could help him out. If he could be with this amazing guy, and if he couldn't be with him, he'd certainly be more like him.

Bill knew he wasn't a homo. He wasn't a fruit, neither was he a sissy. He just liked guys in addition to girls. Jake was handsome, smart, charming, and determined. Besides, he was like Buck Rogers or something, coming out of time to save the world. How could you not want to be in the same room as Jake as much as possible?

He remembers the night they got drunk in Dallas, himself much more than Jake. He wanted to confess how much he adored Jake, and wanted to be with him more. He didn't, though, Jake had escorted them out of the Carosuel nightclub, for nearly blabbing to Jack Ruby. Jake was worried about his telling the bar owner about time travel and President Kennedy, but that wasn't he was going to talk about. He just admired Jake so damn much. He wanted others to see him as he did. Jake was a great guy, and people didn't realize that. They just didn't understand him sometimes because he acted differently from everyone else. They should know who he is, what he does. He understood why they couldn't tell anyone though, it would ruin the mission.

Their days were work, followed by studying the timeline, and their nights were sleeping together. Two beds were expensive, and the place they lived in couldn't fit a second bed. It was great being that physically close to Jake, even if they didn't do anything but sleep.

During weekends, Jake would read books to Bill out loud, with Bill feeling like one of Jake's students. Some nights they would go to the movies, and Bill was exposed to a world he had never seen before in Hanson.

They spent a lot of time over the months in their place just going over the timeline, and Bill knew more about Lee Harvey Oswald than he ever cared to, but it would save Kennedy, so he understood it was necessary. Jake's nightmares went away, but Bill was always allowed into Jake's bed. Bill never had the courage to ask Jake about it, but Jake didn't seem to mind. In the tidbits he talked about the future, he would mention how things had changed socially. Black people were apparently living with whites. That took Bill a while to get used to. He didn't mind them, he just didn't know if it was right or not. Jake said it was right though, and Jake knew best. But there something he didn't understand, Jake mentioned the sexual revolution, and some place called Stonewall. The only Stonewall he knew was Stonewall Jackson, the Civil War general. Every boy from Kentucky knew him. It wasn't evil to fuck guys. Or so Jake said. Bill didn't know what to do about that.

So, here they were. It was 1962, Oswald wouldn't be here for a few more months, Jake had gotten a full time teaching job, and they shared a bed. Jake had bought them a few beers, and they had gone through quite a lot. They eventually went to bed, just to make the room stop spinning. He liked having Jake wrap his arm around him. He really liked it when Jake kissed his hair, and kiss along his neck at night after a few beers. Bill stopped wearing his underwear to bed, and Jake called him beautiful. Bill had had more than a few beers that night, and if Jake didn't like him, he could blame it on the beer. So he turned to Jake and kissed him on the lips. Jake grinned at that.

"I should have known you'd kiss me." Jake petted Bill's hair, making Bill blush a little.

"I like you Jake. I have since that first night in the hotel." Bill knew he sounded like a scared little boy, but this Jake Epping, the man from the future who was going to save Kennedy, there was no one better in the world. He felt his entire body shaking in nervousness, waiting for Jake to say more.

Jake kissed him on the lips back, it was heavenly. He tasted of Shiner and sweat, but it was the best thing he'd ever experienced. They opened their mouths, and Bill felt Jake's tongue in his mouth. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, and each other's bodies with their hands. Bill felt his ass getting squeezed by Jake, and he rather liked it. Jake guided the younger man onto his back, making out with him. Bill's heart soared, but he was shaking with nervousness. He had never done anything like this before. His tool was hard as a rock, and he wanted more.

"I, um, don't know how this works." Bill said candidly.

"I'll only do what you're comfortable with." Jake said, giving Bill a kind, understanding look.

Jake nodded, looking like the eager young boy that he really was. He nodded, his blonde hair moving with him. He felt his Adam's apple move as he visibly gulped. For a moment, Jake had a cocky grin, and moved to bite Bill's neck, sucking on it. Bill moaned, he had never experienced this before. His blue eyes widened as he felt Jake almost seeming to make claim to him. Bill bit his lip, to try and not let anyone else hear his pleasure. He didn't want the rest of the world to know that he enjoyed this so much. As the sucking continued, Bill felt Jake's hand circling around Bill's dick, jerking him off. He whimpered in greater pleasure, not wanting it to stop.

Jake removed his teeth, leaving a mark, Bill was barely able to note to himself that he would have to wear shirts with collars for the next few days. Bill moaned, feeling like he could melt as Jake continued to move his hand up and down. He continued to bite his lip, not wanting to let out his loud moans and whimpers. Jake began kissing his way down Bill's body as he moved his right hand, kissing Bill's chest and stopping for a moment to suck on Bill's nipple. Bill's hips thrust upward at that. He could barely think, just wanted this to never stop, for Jake to keep on doing this to him. He felt himself squirt out of his dick, not cumming, but letting out his excitement.

"Is this all that we can do?" Bill asked, he didn't know if there was any more to this.

"There's one thing, but it will hurt at first. I'd have to prepare you. But I will make sure you enjoy yourself." Jake continued to jack off Bill while playing with his left nipple.

"Please Jake, make me yours, in whatever way you want to." He breathed out hoarsely, it coming off as more of a plead from a slutty call girl than from a man in his twenties.

"If you're sure Bill, though this might hurt." Jake said, his voice one of concern.

Bill just nodded, "Do what you have to."

Jake took Bill's precum from the tip of his cock, and put it on his left pointer finger. He rubbed at Bill's anus. Bill felt a finger go in. It hurt, a lot. Bill's eyes watered. He was glad he was already biting his lip. It hurt him, but he felt Jake push in. Jake stopped, looking at Bill's expression.

"I'll be right back."

Jake left their bed, going to the bathroom. He returned swiftly, holding a glass bottle of something. He poured something onto his finger, and eased back in. It still hurt, but felt a lot better than before. Bill wanted to cry, but Jake kissing him on the lips made him relax. The finger stayed there, Bill's anus adjusting to the foreign digit. Jake resumed his masturbation of Bill. That made things feel a lot better. Bill smiled at Jake. Jake would never intentionally hurt him, and here he could tell that it wasn't hurting anymore, and started to relax. When Jake added another finger, Bill winced, but it wasn't as bad. The two fingers departed from each other, exploring Bill's hole. Bill opened his mouth as he was opened up. Jake kissed his forehead, earning him a grin.

Jake moved his fingers, and touched a spot that Bill had never felt touched before. His whole body shook in pleasure. "Do..Do that again."

Jake touched the magic spot again, and rubbed his fingers against it, Bill moaned like the whore for Jack that he was. He didn't care who heard him now. Jack slowly added a third digit while moving forward to kiss Bill. Bill moaned loudly into Jake's mouth, feeling pleasure and pain. It took moments, but Bill started to enjoy the sensation again. Jack was then thrusting with his fingers, pressing the spot in Bill like a button over and over. The younger man squirmed in ecstasy, making his groans of pleasure louder.

There was then a slow pop, and the fingers were gone. Bill whimpered, afraid that it was over. But then he saw Jake applying the same liquid substance to his quite sizable erect penis. Bill's eyes widened, figuring out what was coming next. Jake lined up his cock, and Bill nodded at him eagerly. He knew this would feel good. Jack inserted himself into Bill, and for a split second, Bill's vision played tricks on him, making him see stars. It hurt, like the fingers did, but it felt a lot better. Jake's penis was definitely longer and thicker than Bill's, and right now, Bill appreciated every inch of it.

Jake moved backward, and then thrust himself into Bill. Bill cried out, his voice loud and sounding almost like a girl crying. Jake repeated the motion over and over, touching him in that place that belonged to no one but Jake's. Bill believed that every piece of him belonged to the time traveler now. His legs were wrapped around Jake's back, and Bill sweated. Jake's lover looked like a sweat coated, dirtied angel, moaning in pleasure as he was continually defiled. he cried out at every thrust, and his eyes looked at Jake with the love that he had.

Bill was with Jake, and would be for as long as Jake was here to have him. Bill didn't make any sense when he talked, only letting out gibberish that consisted of whines, pants, screams, and moans. His toes curled in the pleasure from the pounding he was receiving. He felt his entire body losing control. He grabbed Jake's shoulders, and held onto him as Jake continued to go inside him. Bill couldn't stop himself, and he felt his dick let out projectiles of cum onto both their abdomens. Jake continued to thrust into him. Jake felt Bill's anus clinch onto his cock, giving him what he needed to explode into the younger, more innocent, boy. They fell onto the bed, their cum on both their bodies. Jake took himself out of Bill. Bill whimpered at his empty hole, but he felt the liquid inside shifting around.

Bill's heart felt like a jet engine, he looked at Jake. Jake was a god, sweat gleaned and athletic. To Jake, Bill looked like a small, delicate angel, his big blue eyes, staring at him in wonder, wanting to know what was next. Jake pulled at Bill's torso, bringing him in for some gentle cuddling. Jake gave him a small kiss, his grin at Bill making his eyes crease.

"Did you enjoy this?"

"Hell yeah, I wish we could do that every night." Bill's smile was ear to ear.

"We can. Just remember that we have to keep to the mission." Jake was serious for a moment.

Bill nodded, understanding, "Yes Jake."

"Good. We'll just have to keep this a secret though, only between us."

"Of course, Jake." After all, Jake was smart, and a time traveler. He knew best.


End file.
